My Own World
by Vestavia6310
Summary: Virginia is a pageant queen from Mobile Alabama. Jacob is a heartbroken guy over the girl he thought he loved. Will his imprint be enough to pull him out of his misery? Or will he decide he doesn't want her? Better than sounds. Im a new author and the chapters will get longer. Includes bella and edward bashing. Jacob/OC, Sam/emily, Quil/Claire, Jared/Kim


Hey guys! This is my first story. So im not looking for a reviews, but if you have some ideas or tips for me, id love that! This is a twilight story with a lot of bella bashing. Hope you enjoy!

I don't own _twilight _or any of its original characters, all those belong to Stephenie Meyer

**CHP 1**

Moving from Mobile Alabama, to Forks Washington was a huge deal for me. I was going to leave behind the warmth, even in October it was still in the 80s. If I wanted seafood, I had a beach less than an hour away. I'd miss Mardi Gras, where I had a chance of becoming the teen overall winner. Don't think I'm some stuck-up little pageant queen, I have worked hard for every title, and crown. I've won miss Teen Mobile 2 years in a row and was going to compete for Miss Alabama before my father got the call. Just as my own life was taking off, my father uproots me from the one place I've called home my entire life. So here I was on a plane to the middle of nowhere in Washington.

"Virginia!", my mother snapped at me, waking me up out off my trance. My mother never snaps, being the perfect lady like southern woman she is, but the move has stressed her out almost more than me.

"What do you want to drink darling?", Mom asks so that the airline waitress can take my drink.

"I'll have a ginger ale", I say sweetly to the woman, flashing her my award winning pearly white smile, and then turn around to face my mom on the aisle seat next to mine.

"I'm sorry mom, I was thinking about how much I miss home". And that was the truth. This place was said to rain almost every day and there was rarely any sunlight. I don't know how I was going to survive.

"Sweetheart, I miss it as well. But I've heard that your high school has an amazing arts program! I'm sure you'll love it! We just have to look for positives in this.". And my mother was right. She turned back around, sending her shoulder length red hair spinning, giving off the smell of fresh flowers. Part of the reason I compete in pageants is because of my mother. She was Miss Alabama, and nearly won Miss America. After losing, she got married to my father Justin, and had me two years later. She said that all she has ever wanted was for me to be happy, but I know that in some way she would have been crushed if I did not compete in them. It was like she got to live out her life again, only this time she could steer me clear of any mistakes that she made. The number one mistake she always told me never to commit was boys. That's why I have never had a boyfriend. I mean I have been asked out before. I considered myself to be fairly pretty. I was about 5'5 with strawberry blond hair that curled, I've been told it looks like Connie Britton' eyes were a blue green color with a little more green than blue. I had sun kissed skin from living in Mobile. I had a small but defined nose, and pouty lips, with my bottom lip a little fuller than my top. I had had braces as a young kid, so I had straight teeth. I also went regularly to get them whitened. I had a fit body as well. I take pride in my body and looks. I constantly exercise to keep fit. I was considered the "it" girl back home, but popularity was never important to me. I was too focused on my pageants to care. Something told me I wouldn't have to worry about pageants any more though.

Before I knew it, our plane had landed and we had gathered our luggage, and rental car, and were on our way to Forks Washington. The closer and closer we got to Forks, the greener and greener it got. We finally passed the welcome sign and entered the town I would call home for the foreseeable future.

Pulling up to our new house, I had to say I was a little impressed. My father was a doctor, who worked for some company that was located here, and when he got the promotion, they decided to make him move to their headquarters. Of course, he brought us along, but I couldn't help but wish that I had stayed home. Our new home was impressive, obviously my father was trying to make up for moving us all the way out here. It was a gorgeous Tudor style house that had been refurbished. As I walked in with my suitcase, I could see the open floor plan and the new marble kitchen.

"Virginia, Lila honey, what do you think? The realtor had it at a great price and I know how much both of you love this style of house!", said my dad walking out from his office area which was the first door on the left after entering the house. My da was a built man around 6'0, with brown hair and blue eyes. He was very handsome, and one of the sweetest people I knew

"I have to say Justin I am impressed. Who refurbished this house, it is just lovely!", my mom exclaimed. She and I did have a soft spot for older style houses such as Tudor, Victorian, etc. I admired the work on the house. The wood looked to be redone, and the entire house looked like it had been updated. It kept its charm with the stone fireplace and beautiful grand foyer.

"I love it dad, mom's right, this place is absolutely gorgeous, whoever redid this has real talent." And I was serious, this person's work could be in a magazine it was so gorgeous.

"I believe it was our neighbor, her name is Esme and she and her family live just down the road from us. They are kind of seclusive, but Carlisle Cullen, the dad, works at the hospital with me and is a good guy. His wife is one of the nicest people out there, Lila I think you would love her." He says earnestly," They also have 5 kids all around your age Virginia, and they all go to Forks. They were all adopted too" Wow, 5 kids is a lot, and that is kind of interesting that they are adopted

My dad just shrugged and followed my mom into the kitchen to show her all the cool updates that Esme had made to it. I went up the spiraling staircase to find a room I liked. I finally chose the 2nd door on the left, which had a window bench perfect for reading, a gorgeous desk, and a day bed which I loved. It also had a huge closet, which is great because I have a lot of clothes. After getting settled and putting my sheets, and comforter on ( which was a black and white mandala) I started hanging up some posters, which consisted of Shawn Medes, Alabama football, and the university of Virginia, which was the school I had planned on going to since I was born. And finally, I put up my crowns on my dresser.

"Virginia are you done unpacking, dinner is ready.", my mom said walking into my room. She looked around and nodded in approval." Whenever you are ready come on down honey", she called leaving my room and walking back down the stairs

I slipped on some sweats, and my favorite University of Virginia T-shirt, and went downstairs for dinner. Turns out my mom had ordered pizza, which was fine with me because I loved pizza. I took a couple slices and headed upstairs. After eating, I got onto my phone and texted some of my friends back home, Stacy and Delilah. They were my best friends and knew me like the back of their hand. One of the hardest things about leaving was leaving them behind. Before I knew it, it was 11:30, and my mom called up to let me know to go to bed, seeing as tomorrow was my first day at school.

I got up to take a shower because I forgot. Once I finished, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and brushed my hair. I then finally slipped under my covers and went to sleep. All night my dreams were haunted with wolves with chocolate brown eyes.

So what do y'all think? Im from the south so I decided to have virginia come from there. This is an eventual Jacob/OC. They are probably gonna meet somewhere around the third chapter. The chapters will also get longer, but I wanted a little background for y'all. You will also see more of Virginia's attitude towards people in the next few chapters.

See y'all next chapter!


End file.
